


By any other name

by cardinal__sin



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, M/M, Punching, Punishment, Rape, Sex on Furniture, Spit As Lube, Swearing, handsome jack is his own warning, jack is just a really bad dude ok, pls dont do that kids oh god its not good, poor Tim, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinal__sin/pseuds/cardinal__sin
Summary: Jack is having a bad day. Tim is being annoying. A solution presents itself.The solution is only fun for one of them.Guys seriously please read the tags before starting on this oh my god. This is straight up rape. Please don't click on this if you don't want to read that.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	By any other name

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was angry and I vibe with Jack's zero anger management at times. However. I condemn rape and violence in all its forms and this is only a work of fiction. Read with caution, don't try to do something like this. Ever. Thank. (if i forgot to tag something please let me know!!!)
> 
> (the title is pretty pretentious and self-explanatory idk what yall expected)

It’s not a good day to begin with. Not that most are, what with having to run a fucking company that seems to only employ incompetent fuckwits who don’t have enough spine to even own up to their own fuck-ups. But still. Sometimes it’s manageable. Some days are fun; work gets done, people aren’t killed, reports of success come flooding onto his desk.

Some days are bad. Some days his PA fucks up his fucking coffee order that has not changed for the past ten years. Some days people ruin an expensive experiment, botch a sales opportunity, let a scandal slip. Some days he has a headache. Some days it feels nicer to just airlock a couple idiots and blow off some steam with the help of the various pills and powders he’s gotten used to calling his best friends.

And some days, like _this fucking one_ , the shitstorm doesn’t even stop there.

Because Handsome Jack is _blessed_ with his own, walking-talking conscience in the person of Timothy _motherfucking_ Lawrence. A cute, awkward guy on good days, a personal boytoy on better days, and an absolutely murderous pain in the ass on worse days. And right now, he will not fucking _shut up_.

Generally speaking, it’s not like Jack minds how _soft_ and innocent his favourite body double is. No, it’s quite entertaining most days, listening to his whining about how reluctant he is to murder someone or some other shit – he’s gonna have to grow up one day, Jack knows, but it’s _fun_ , so. All good.

It was even more fun back when the kid had been nothing more than a blushing little virgin trying Jack’s face on for size, perfect for Jack to experiment with all kinds of lands-you-in-the-psych-ward things. He knows he’s clinically narcissistic. He knows he’s a sadist. He knows he has issues, and that’s what makes being with Timothy endlessly entertaining. Breaking Tim in had been the most fun he’d had in _years_. (What made it even better was that Tim mistook it for genuine fucking affection. The idiot.)

Right now, though, with every second he wastes on Timmy whining through his ECHOcomm about some unethical thing or other Jack has done, he feels anger creep up on him and he wants to just call him back onto Helios, back to his office, and teach him a fucking lesson in running his mouth _all the god damned time_. It would be a great way to finally work through some of his frustration. Two birds, one stone. Words to live by.

“Hey, princess,” he drawls, interrupting Tim’s pathetic little rant, and grins as he hears Tim’s breath hitch from the coldness in his voice.

“I changed my mind, I don’t need that thing anymore, come back to Helios as fast as you can. Cool? Cool. See ya later, cupcake.”

He hangs up before Tim can answer and he just _knows_ Tim is fucking furious. He hates it when Jack hangs up on him, which only makes Jack do it more. Oh, he’ll be so fucking upset when he comes back, won’t even stop bitching long enough to say hi, and then – and then Jack will show him how the fuck good boys like Timothy should behave.

* * *

While he waits, he yells at three more people, fires half of R&D for fucking up for the third time in four days, considers airlocking an employee’s kid for demanding candy way too loud and punches clean through one of his screens after reading a negative report. In less words: he’s killing time.

An ice pack for his knuckles and a glass (full to the brim) of whiskey later he’s back in full control over himself. He’s still furious, but in a much calmer, more controlled way. He’s absolutely _aching_ to see someone suffer, but he holds off, because he knows Timmy is going to be there soon. Seeing Timmy suffer is the best of all highs he could ever get himself.

Timmy is back sooner than anticipated. He walks through the doors off the office with a quick, nervous pace, eyes flicking all across the room. Good. Jack had hoped his call would have this effect – Tim would have enough time on his way back to overthink the reasons behind the call and scare himself to death with various horrible scenarios.

Jack presses the discreet button on his desk that locks the doors, and grins at Tim with a sharp smile. Tim’s lower lip wobbles at the sight of it, which is… Exactly the effect Jack wished to achieve. The kid is nearly fucking pissing himself in fear.

“Heya, pumpkin,” he greets Tim, voice dripping with faux sweetness. It’s enough to fool Timothy, though.

“Please, come closer.”

“What’s this all about, Jack?” Tim asks, still suspicious, but nonetheless he takes a couple tentative steps toward Jack’s desk, which is good. It means he’s a bit more at ease. It means the shock will be even greater. Jack can already feel that sick, predatory excitement as he imagines Tim’s reaction, imagines the panic, the fight he’ll put up. He shifts a little in his seat as his trousers begin to grow tight around him and his cock fills out, and he suppresses his grin, tells himself to have patience.

“This is just a friendly chat between two grown-ups, Tim” Jack smiles, “please, take a seat.”

Tim does. He looks definitely less stressed. Good.

“You know what your job is, right, sweetheart?” Jack starts.

Tim nods.

“Could you please tell me, then?”

Tim swallows hard.

“My job is to do whatever you tell me to do, Ja – Sir.”

Very good. He remembers to stay professional. Something Jack has worked hard to drill into the kid, knowing when calling Jack by his first name is allowed, and when he is to act like any other lowly, pathetic scum of a Hyperion employee.

“That’s right. So if I tell you to go down to Pandora and shoot people, you’ll do it, won’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And if I ask you to come back to Helios, you do that too, no questions asked. Right?”

“Of course, sir, but –”

“Ah-ah, pumpkin,” Jack chides, “I’m not done yet.”

Tim closes his mouth and shrinks back into his chair. Jack can see his frustration clear as day. Tim has somehow made himself believe the absolutely delusive idea of them being _partners_. Jack finds it adorable, the way Tim is convinced they’re equals, partners, mutually exclusive and on the same level. Sometimes Jack lets him be a bit bolder than he’d like just to feed into the illusion. But Tim is nothing more than a body for Jack to use when he so desires. A cute one at that, and he’s quite useful as a personal gunman as well, but it’s really only so deep.

So of course Tim is frustrated. He has a strong personality, and he violently dislikes being silenced. Jack knows that it irks Tim the most when it’s Jack himself silencing him, his supposed equal of all people. It’s not like he will stop doing it. He has no interest in what makes poor widdle Timmy uncomfortable, especially not right now. He’s fucking blinded by rage. The audacity of the little _bitch_ , to pretend he’s the fucking employee of the month with his textbook answers and his worried fucking puppy eyes – Jack can’t fucking take it.

“So riddle me this, baby boy,” he sneers, voice low and dangerous, “where in your _godforsaken_ contract did it say ‘criticize your boss and keep yappin’ on about bullshit all day long’? Hm? Because I can’t seem to fucking remember writin’ it in there! And if it’s not there, darling, then _why the fuck are you doin’ it all the goddamn time_?”

Tim’s eyes are wide and his cheeks are red. It’s a combination of shock, outrage and fear, and Jack is fucking drinking it up, he’s drowning in it, this is what he needed, to see Tim so fucking put out. Tim opens his mouth and Jack nearly laughs, he’s so eager to hear what the kid will say to defend himself, what fresh idiocy he’ll get to finally, finally punish him for.

“I didn’t know it was bothering you. I’ll stop doing it. I’m really sorry, Jack.”

Oh. Oh, _Jack_. Oh, he thinks this is a lover’s quarrel, doesn’t he? He thinks he can placate Jack by submitting to him and apologizing, by showing his throat? It doesn’t fucking work like that. It could have, maybe, if Jack was feeling particularly generous, but as things are, and especially after Tim calling him _Jack_ … No fucking way Jack will stop.

“What did you just call me, princess?” Jack asks, voice cold.

“I’m sorry, sir, it won’t happen again,” Tim stutters, realizes he’s misjudged the situation.

“Won’t it, now?”

Jack gives him a little smile. It could technically be read as encouraging and jovial. He hopes Tim finds its true meaning – a thinly veiled threat – and Jack notes the way he seems to shrink into himself with sick satisfaction.

“No, sir. It won’t.”

Jack lets out a content sigh and leans back in his chair. It’s an act. It’s a fucking act and he applauds himself for being good enough to fool Timmy. Of course it is – he’s a naïve little shit. Easy to mess with. Tim seems to regain his confidence a little and sits up straighter, no doubt thinking that Jack is done with him now, that things are back to normal. Perfect. It’s time.

“See, I’m just not convinced,” Jack grunts, and he stands from his chair. He rounds his desk, slowly, like a tiger closing in on its prey, stalking closer and closer to where Tim is still sitting.

“I think you need to _really_ learn your lesson.”

His hand is fisting into Timothy’s mess of a hair, painfully tight, and he’s pulling him, right out of his seat, throws him on the floor before Jack’s feet. He lets his hair go, allows Tim to look up at him. His eyes are wide with confusion, and he’s _scared shitless_.

“Jack, what the f –”

Jack backhands him. Strong. There’s blood in the corner of Timmy’s mouth.

“I told you not to fucking call me that!” Jack shouts, and grips Tim by the hair once again.

He starts walking, half dragging Timothy with him by the hair, half allowing him to crawl after him on his knees. Of course he doesn’t resist – he doesn’t have the fucking balls. Jack uses his grip on Tim’s hair to pull him up until he’s standing again, and pushes him down onto his desk with one swift shove of his hand. Tim winces as his face connects with the hard wood of the desk, and he’s thrashing underneath Jack, but to no avail.

“You stupid little cunt, you’re not gonna learn that easy, are you?” Jack grunts as he pushes Tim back down again. The kid puts up a decent fight, good proof of how close his physique is to Jack’s, but it’s just not enough. Jack has years of experience with restraining and overpowering people. Timmy has no fucking chance against him.

“It won’t happen again, sir, please, let me –”

“Just can’t shut your fucking mouth, can ya, Timmy?” Jack asks, slapping him again. This time Tim lets out something very close to a sob.

“That’s okay,” Jack huffs, “I can help you fix that.” With that, he reaches up to undo his tie. He balls it up and stuffs it into Tim’s mouth. Tim tries to bite him, the rabid fucker, but Jack pulls away in time.

“There, that’s better,” he reassures Tim, who answers only with muffled noises of protest. He’s all red in the face and down his neck, his freckles almost glowing against the bright flush of his skin. His eyes are glowing with anger, and he’s still straining against Jack’s hold on him. He still wants to get away. It’s time to show him there’s no escaping Handsome Jack.

He keeps Tim’s hands pinned to his back by the wrists with one hand while the other slips down to tug on Tim’s pants. He has no patience to work his belt open and instead tugs aggressively until he manages to all but tear the fabric away. Tim whines in a high-pitched, panicked voice, and tries to kick Jack, but his legs are bound together by the trousers pooling around his ankles. Jack laughs at him. It’s fucking pathetic.

He knows Tim knows what’s gonna happen. As much as he mocks the kid for being too naïve for his own good, Tim has a tough little noggin and is actually pretty damn smart. Not smart enough to stop resisting and let Jack get it over with, though, but Jack is not complaining. This is exactly what he needs, seeing Tim struggle and fight back and still push him down and make him take it, because he can, because he’s Handsome fucking Jack.

He sticks two fingers into his own mouth for a couple seconds to get them wet, to lull Timmy into that false sense of security that comes from his blind, idiotic trust in Jack. It’s not enough to make it not hurt, but enough to make Tim think he’s still being cared for, his pain is still considered.

It is not.

Jack pushes in both fingers with no regards to Tim’s pained whimpers and the way he tries to squirm away from Jack once again. He preps Tim with quick and rough motions – scissoring his fingers, moving them in and out. Tim sounds like he’s trying to curse out Jack’s entire bloodline, but the tie in his mouth prevents him from saying anything coherent, so, whatever.

It’s not enough, not even close, but soon Jack pulls out his fingers, leaving Tim empty. His shoulders sag in relief, because he’s too fucking dumb to realize what’s next. Jack spits into his palm and strokes himself a couple times, and then he’s pushing in, hilting himself inside Tim with one thrust, making him scream around the makeshift gag. Jack begins moving instantly, and it’s not long before Tim is crying, body twitching with futile attempts of getting away as Jack fucks him mercilessly, a mess of filth tumbling out of his mouth. He’s threatening Tim to never speak out of turn again, promises to make him suffer _even more_ if he doesn’t learn, and with each of Tim’s pathetic little sounds he gets closer to the edge.

He comes inside Timothy with a grunt and pulls away immediately. He pulls out the silk handkerchief from his vest pocket and uses it to wipe himself off before pulling his pants up and buckling his belt. He drops the fabric – now stained white mixed with pink – and watches as it floats gracefully and lands next to Timothy on the desk. He’s crying, Jack notices, makes no noise at all but there’s a steady flow of tears, and his cheeks are blotted red from all the screaming he’s been doing. Jack chuckles to himself and gently swats his exposed ass. Tim flinches from the touch but it’s barely there. Jack is satisfied to see him unable to move.

“I’m getting myself a coffee, pumpkin,” he announces as he strides to the doors, once again unlocked, “try to get out of here before the janitors show up. You don’t want anyone to see you like this, do ya?”

The last thing he hears before the doors close is Timothy’s quiet sobbing.

**Author's Note:**

> i have written several pieces of BL fanfic but this is the first one i publish. Great way to test the waters, i know, but, well, the rest is a bit too specific to post without context. do let me know if you liked it and if you would like to see more stuff! (i swear i mostly write fluff oh my god)
> 
> find me on tumblr/instagram/twitter as @cardinalxsin and yell at me! if you want to. i'm always open to feedback and yalls opinions. comments and kudos keep my attention whore ass alive so that's also appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
